PTL 1 discloses a television receiver (hereinafter referred to as a “sink device”). In this sink device, when an Audio Visual (AV) amplifier (hereinafter referred to as a “receiver device”) is connected, via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) (registered trademark), to the sink device, Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) of the sink device can be overwritten to EDID corresponding to audio that the receiver device can output. For example, when a receiver device outputs higher quality audio than audio output by the sink device, and the like, the sink device can output audio from the receiver device.